The World Is Not Enough
"The World Is Not Enough" is the main theme and opening song for the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. It is from the point of view of Elektra King expressing her greed and desire for power. The song was performed by Scottish-American rock band Garbage. Lyrics |-|Film= I know how to hurt I know how to heal I know what to show And what to conceal I know when to talk And I know when to touch No one ever died From wanting too much The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love We know when to kiss And we know when to kill If we can't have it all Then nobody will The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love I feel sick I feel scared I feel ready And yet unprepared The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love The world is not enough The world is not enough No, nowhere near enough The world is not enough |-|Music Video= I know how to hurt I know how to heal I know what to show And what to conceal I know when to talk And I know when to touch No one ever died From wanting too much The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love People like us Know how to survive There's no point in living If you can't feel alive We know when to kiss And we know when to kill If we can't have it all Then nobody will The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love I feel sick I feel scared I feel ready And yet unprepared The world is not enough But it is such a perfect place to start, my love And if you're strong enough Together we can take the world apart, my love The world is not enough The world is not enough No, nowhere near enough The world is not enough Other Appearances *An extended version of the song was featured in a music video by Garbage, as well as on the album Total Garbage. The video features a homicidal android that can kill people with a kiss that is tasked with an assassination and bombing. *The film version was featured on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images notenough.jpg world.jpg World007.jpg Videos The World Is Not Enough Opening Title Sequence|Film Garbage - The World Is Not Enough (Official Video)|Music Video Trivia *The song is the fifth Bond theme co-written by Don Black. *IGN chose "The World Is Not Enough" as the ninth-best James Bond theme of all time. In 2012, Grantland ranked the song as the second-best Bond song of all-time, behind only "Goldfinger". *The song also in two "best of 1999" polls: #87 in 89X's "Top 89 Songs of 1999" and No. 100 in Q101's "Top 101 of 1999". Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos